Trystan Collister
"People are stupid." Identity ' Alias:' None D. O. B: '''7/5/72 '''Gender: Male Marital Status: Widower Last Known Location: '''United States '''Occupation: Stock Broker, Terrorist Power (If DNA Alternate): Superhuman Intelligence, Accelerated Probability Affiliations: Nemesis Resurgent Personality Trystan used to be a good man. He used to believe that people were inherently good. But ever since that faith was destroyed by the careless actions of one woman and the ensuing disaster that became Trystan's life, he has burned that belief system, to the ground. He is a calculating individual, both literally and figuratively. He finds enjoyment in testing theories and plans, as well as outsmarting other people. Oddly enough, he welcomes the occasional mental challenge to see how well the other person will fare against him in a battle of wits. He does this not out of arrogance, but out of curiosity. While he is very intense when it comes to his outlook and work, Trystan is not without a sense of humor. He can tell a joke as well as the next man. But he has a much more clinical, dry sense of humor. He is always disappointed when something he finds amusing goes over the heads of everyone else witnessing the "joke" he is enjoying at the time. He has no hatred for mankind, for hatred bring about too much emotion into the equation. History Origin The son of a Scottish father and American mother, Trystan was born in Mississippi but grew up in Scotland. His genius was discovered very early on when he learned to walk at six months, learned to talk at seven, and learned to read on his own at seven and a half months. He was two and a half when he began primary school. He flourished, almost immediately surpassing the other children. He soon became bored with what he was learning because the rest of the class was taking too long to catch up - meaning, they never did. Seeing how advanced their son was, the Collisters decided to homeschool Trystan. Or, hand him the materials he needed to learn and let him have at it. All they did was grade the tests, which were every day for Trystan since he blew through all of the lessons so quickly. So he had plenty of free time while his peers remained indoors working at their inferior speeds. He enrolled into The Open University (OU) at the age of ten and graduated at 14 with a BSc Honors in Maths, then after he graduated, his parents moved back to Mississippi due a promotion in his mother's work. He enrolled at the local community college near his mother's work and graduated with a BA degree at 16, then received a full ride to Mississippi College and majored in Administration of Justice with a focus on Homeland Security and minored in Psychology. Third degree at 18. He decided to make a little money, work a few odd jobs, and did this until he turned 21. Family Man To celebrate this milestone, his parents took him to his first casino. He took a liking to blackjack. He was constantly watching the cards, calculating in his mind. He had no idea that what he was doing was considered cheating, but in a single weekend he walked away with $100,000. His parents grew worried and convinced him to leave for a while before they got in trouble. He could have easily won more, but he did not want to cause his parents further concern. Trystan moved on to work at Wall Street. He did very well in the stock market and held enough foresight to get out before the crash. He came out with a nice sum, enough to retire. Life was easy. So he decided to take it easy. He met Lola Kuli at a party of one of his friends. They took a liking to each other and even dated for a while. Got married. Had a son named Ian. Everything was good...for a while, at least. Death in the Family Trystan was coming home from work earlier than his usual time, boss's birthday, everyone had a short day. He saw the car leaving the driveway and head the opposite direction. Trystan pulled in the driveway and parked and went inside. He confronted his wife. They argued. She admitted it happily. He let his emotions get the better of him. He pushed her through the wooden banister on the second floor, and she landed on the glass table below. He called the police to alert them of what had happened. He heard another car pull up. It was the boyfriend. Trystan was waiting for him, as was the shotgun he had grabbed. He blew the man in two. Then he heard the water running upstairs. His wife had been getting the bath ready for Ian, the baby. He had been left alone. The water got too deep and he drowned. Trystan called the police, but then realized what would happen: he had had a few drinks at the party. His wife had the presence of alcohol in her own bloodstream. By all accounts, the boyfriend was innocent. Trystan committed murder and for some reason murdered his own child as well. That was life in prison without parole, if not outright execution. He thought quickly.... The police arrived but Trystan was nowhere to be found. Nemesis A manhunt took place, but he was never captured. All he held inside him now was a seething rage. He moved through the United States, getting involved in criminal work here and there. Orchestrating everything. Everyone knowing he had a knack for it. Then he was recruited to Nemesis. Ruin the lives of those who had ruined him. How could he refuse? Resurgence Everything was fine until one particular mission for Nemesis. He did not trust the other choice for the job. This mission required infallible planning and intelligence. The bypassed agent did not take this well, and he betrayed Trystan, the job foiled, Trystan arrested and sent to the Citadel, where he remained until he and the others left with Maria. Category:Characters Category:Site Canons Category:Nemesis